


Temple of the Goddess

by howlingbreeze



Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingbreeze/pseuds/howlingbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Pi Alexis takes a job to make ends meet and finds out she enjoys it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temple of the Goddess

 

After leaving Pi Alexis was struggling to make ends meet and found an off the books job at one of the cities many adult shops around the city. Every day when she came into work she prayed that she didn’t run into somebody that she knew. The place was a little more upscale then many of the others around town, it had an ubiquitous title Temple of the Goddess, and besides including all the toys regularly available at other places Temple of the Goddess also offered glory holes. Since they were illegal they were limited to members only, even a membership was hard to get since it was by invite only.

Over the past few months there she had become friendly with one of the girls who worked in the glory holes named Amber. She was gorgeous, all of them were, they were the goddesses in the temple, something fascinated Alexis about the glory holes, she just didn’t know what it was. 

The next day when she came in for her shift the manager Renee called her into her office. As Alexis sat down in the plush chair across from her she was extremely nervous. 

“Don’t worry honey you’re not in trouble” Renee said softly her French accent making the words sound even more soothing. “Amber is not able to be here for a few days, there was a death in the family” she said sadly “and I was wondering if you might consider taking over for her temporarily for a few days”

What she just heard hit her like a ton of bricks, Renee was asking in her own way if she had a problem fellating men who came into the shop. 

“if you do decide to help us out in our time of need then I can compensate you generously” she said writing a figure down on a piece of paper and sliding it across the desk. When Alexis looked at it her eyes went wide, this was more than what she would make in a whole month working the counter” 

“That’s per day” Renee said as she looked for a reaction

Alexis straightened herself up trying to hide her excitement “that would be acceptable” she said 

“I’m glad” Renee said picking up a sheet of paper and handing it to Alexis “this is Amber’s schedule, and a few guidelines for you to read over, if you wish you may go home now and return tomorrow afternoon at 1”

As Alexis walked out of the office she felt like a huge weight had been lifted, in one day she would be able to make her rent and credit card payments for the month, but it also scared her. Alexis was no stranger to sex as much as would like to believe, she had been with a few guys. But it was really Pi who opened her eyes to a lot more things, yes he was a slacker but he was a god in bed, about the only thing he was really good at. 

Alexis flipped through her closet looking for something to wear to work tomorrow. “I mean how does a glory hole girl dress?” She thought to herself. She finally settled on a nice blouse and skirt combination, next she began going through her makeup collection trying to find just the right shade of lipstick to wear, it was going to be the only thing that the men would see of her and it had to be perfect. She picked up a tube of red lipstick and coated her lips with it, looking in the mirror she liked what she saw, not to slutty but just alluring enough. she got a shock of a lifetime when she looked at the label on the bottom Flaming Nikki, the lipstick she had selected for her first day as a glory hole girl was from one of her father’s lines linked to his books. She sat there sadly for a minute or two debating on whether or not she was going to wear it, finally deciding that she was her own woman and as strong and sexual as the fictional Nikki Heat. 

As she walked into the shop the next day she had her head held high with her flaming red lipstick. Renee showed her into the back and gave her a new keycard so that she could swipe in and out of the glory hole area. Taking her back to her office Renee took a head of Alexis ensuring her that no one would ever see it and began to crop the picture so that only her lips were visible. She explained that is the way that the men pick which room they are going to visit. Alexis was almost giddy with excitement when Renee finally showed her the glory hole rooms, it was nothing like she had imagined it would be, there was a sofa and chair placed in the corner of the room a small desk with a reading lamp and another by the sofa. If it had not been for the three holes on the wall it looked like a study in a well to do house. On the floor in front of the wall there was a padded area for her to kneel on and further up the wall was a small red light to let her know when someone had entered her room. 

After the tour Renee left bidding her a good day. 

It wasn’t long after Renee left that the red light came on in her room. Taking a few deep breaths Alexis walked over toward the wall where a decent size dick was protruding from. Gripping it in her hand she began lightly stroking it up and down hearing the groans coming from the other side, it kind of excited her that she had no idea who was on the other side. Slowly she dipped her head down and began to lick the head of the cock like an ice cream cone; she then began to make long slow licks along the shaft of his cock coating it with her saliva. Taking another deep breath she slid her lips over the head of his anonymous cock hearing her customer, client, she wasn’t really sure what to call him moan loudly. Just hearing how much he was enjoying her lips on his cock got her wetter than ever. She began to bob her head slowly up and down his shaft enjoying every delicious inch of it, as her hand snuck under her skirt and began to rub her dripping pussy. She toyed with her pussy teasing it slowly building up to a massive orgasm. As she got closer to her orgasm her mouth was sliding up and down his cock rapidly, the more he moaned the faster she rubbed her pussy. Just as she reached her breaking point, his cock began to swell in her throat unleashing a torrent of cum into her mouth, the hand on her pussy was forgotten as Alexis quickly began swallowing as fast as she could so not to waste any of it. With his cock softening in her mouth Alexis cleaned it of any trace of his cum. 

After he pulled his cock back she felt her pussy throbbing violently demanding attention, just then another cock appeared. This one she attacked voraciously bobbing her head rapidly up and down as she slide her hand back into her panties, jamming three fingers deep inside of herself.

“I want to fuck your face” she heard a voice say, she stopped sucking and glanced around the room until she spied a tiny speaker on the wall. Holding her mouth close the hole she felt his cock stabbing in and out of it, “OH MY GOD!!!!” the voice inside her head screamed as she reached the point of no return it wasn’t just the fact that she had three fingers jammed inside her tiny cunt, it was that she was letting some stranger use her mouth for his pleasure that sent her over the edge. She screamed loudly onto his cock as her whole body vibrated. A minute after that she was rewarded with another load of creamy cum, which she gulped down eagerly. The next cock didn’t come for close to an hour and it wasn’t as rewarding as her first two, he wasn’t that big and he came less than a minute after she wrapped her lips around it. For the next half hour she sat on the couch bored until lunch time rolled around.

After lunch things picked up and for the remaining three hours of her shift it was one guy after the next that she lost count of how many men came in her mouth. As her last customer finished Alexis remarked at how sore her jaw was, she hadn’t been this sore since that time on spring break when she sucked off a whole fraternity. She grabbed her purse and thumbed through the contacts in her phone until she found a guy she used to see on an off, a few minutes afterwards she was headed over to his place. 

Once she made it in the door she was all over him practically ripping his clothes from his body, they didn’t even make it to the bedroom instead they collapsed on a couch nearby. Alexis had always loved sucking George’s gigantic dick but after the day she had there was somewhere besides her mouth where she wanted it. Her eyes went wide as she felt the head of his cock pierce her tiny pussy “ooooohhhhhh George” she moaned out as more of it slid inside of her. Besides having an ungodly large cock George was a gentle lover and that’s what she loved about him most, some guys will just ram their cock into you without any thought of how it makes you feel. 

“faster ……” she moaned out 

As he sped up her moans got louder and louder as she inched closer and closer to the finish line. Grabbing her hips he picked her up and bent her over the back of the couch, this was Alexis’s favorite position; she loved the feeling of her tits rubbing against the fabric of the couch as his hard cock was thrust in and out of her. 

“OOOOHH FUUUUUUCK!!!!!” she screamed as her body launched itself into a massive orgasm, a friend had once asked her what her orgasms felt like, all she could respond with was otherworldly. With no sign of stopping George continued to pummel her pussy launching her into two more orgasms until he was finally ready to cum. That was the other thing Alexis loved about him, no matter how many times they had sex he always had a massive load waiting for her to enjoy, and this time was no different. He grabbed her hips and jammed his cock all the way inside of her and released a massive load coating her with his cum. After cuddling for a few minutes Alexis got up off the couch and put her clothes back on, walking over she gave the still naked George a kiss on the lips “ thanks George I REALLY need that” she said before she walked over to the door.

 


End file.
